


heart full of you

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, they're both unaware of their feelings for each other, yunseong is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in that moment, the only thing that was important was the happiness painted all over minhee’s face and how it made him glow so much, how it paints the world in different shades of colours that somehow blended beautifully together and yunseong wishes to be able to keep that happiness on the younger’s face andthis,yunseong realises,is what it means to be in love.how is it that junho is so right about everything?





	heart full of you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this isn't the best i wrote this at 1am with my mind half asleep hdjshdjsh but i tried ahaha anyways hwangmini will always live on ok,, hope u guys enjoy mwah
> 
> p.s.: sorry for the title lmao i couldn't think of anything else and i was listening to nex7's heart full of you while writing this so

“admit it, yunseong hyung. you’re in love with minhee.” junho points out as their topic somehow ended up about minhee and yunseong doesn’t understand how they’re suddenly talking about his best friend. 

was it his fault? did his mouth suddenly slipped and mentioned his best friend when they were only talking about shooting stars and it reminded him of the boy? 

he throws a chip at junho, forcing out a laughter that obviously seemed fake even to himself. “you’re kidding. how can you even sound so sure about that?” he asks, voice gradually becoming smaller.

“tell me, hyung. how many times have you stopped whatever important things you were doing just to rush to minhee to comfort him whenever he’s not okay?”

_...more than thrice, but i can’t just not comfort him when he needs me the most._ he wants to say this, but he refuses instead and waits for his friend to continue talking. 

“how many times have you agreed with what minhee wanted to do even if you’re against it, say, that time when you agreed to be his human alarm clock? we all know you’re not a morning person yourself, but you forced yourself to get up early everyday to wake minhee up when you could’ve just chosen to disagree so you can get more hours of sleep.” 

_he practically begged me for it, and i couldn’t just say no to him._

“how many times have you forced yourself to wake up on the wee hours of the morning just so you could make breakfast for minhee because he always keeps forgetting to eat?” 

_definitely more than a lot of times, but i’m just genuinely concerned about his health._

“literally how is that not love when you’re willing to go so far just to make him happy and make sure he’s okay?”

“isn’t that what friends are for—”

“don’t pull the friendship card on me, hyung. there are a certain amount of things a person would be willing to do for their friends, and i think you’re confusing the concept of that with love. you’re in love, yunseong hyung. everything about your words, actions, especially your eyes—they all scream about your love for minhee.” 

refusing to believe, yunseong shakes his head in disagreement. “no, that’s not possible. i can’t possibly be in love with my best friend.” he says, yet forcing out another fake laughter. this made junho roll his eyes at the older.

“whatever you say, hyung. you should think about it. who knows, maybe minhee likes you back.”

yunseong only shakes his head at this and moves on to another topic, almost completely forgetting about what junho pointed out to him.

it’s later that night when yunseong realises what he would be willing to do for minhee if it means the younger’s happiness.

_oh god, am i in love?_

* * *

yunseong is still terribly in denial.

even when junho had already pointed out all the obvious things that screams yunseong being in love; even when he himself had come to a realisation about it last night, he still refuses to accept his feelings. he wants to push it aside and pretend it’s not real, that it’s not there because if it is, yunseong would never know how to act in front of minhee anymore.

so when minhee asks what’s wrong with yunseong, he brushes off his thoughts and puts on a smile, shaking his head and telling minhee that everything’s fine.

“are you sure about that? you seem out of it. are you sick?” minhee asks, making sure. he then starts to move closer to yunseong to check the older’s temperature, but out of panic, yunseong accidentally slaps minhee’s hands away.

“i’m fine.” he quickly mutters, instantly regretting his actions when he sees the shocked expression on the younger’s face.

“i…i’m sorry, mini. i just got shocked so i didn’t realise what i was doing.” he apologises instantly, mentally slapping himself.

not expecting how minhee would react, yunseong is surprised when the younger starts laughing. 

“what’s wrong…?” he asks in confusion.

“nothing...it’s just that…..for a moment you looked so, so scared as if you accidentally killed someone. i never thought you were this cute.” minhee says in between laughter, clapping his hands in delight and on that moment nothing seemed to matter to yunseong.

in that moment, the only thing that was important was the happiness painted all over minhee’s face and how it made him glow so much, how it paints the world in different shades of colours that somehow blended beautifully together and yunseong wishes to be able to keep that happiness on the younger’s face and _this,_ yunseong realises, _is what it means to be in love._

how is it that junho is so right about everything?

* * *

the next day was a nightmare for minhee.

he was out with jungmo and the two had only been laughing about something and suddenly jungmo is lying on the ground, unconscious, and there is so much blood surrounding him.

out of panic and not knowing what to do, the only sane thing minhee could think of was to call yunseong after jungmo had been rushed to the hospital. 

“y..yunseong h-hyung.” he says, voice shaking in so much fear and he feels like crying.

hearing the fear in minhee’s voice alarmed yunseong. he instantly knew that something bad had happened. 

“jungmo hyung he...he just suddenly collapsed and there’s so m-much blood and i don’t know what to do can you...can you p-please come here? i’m scared, i d-don’t know what to do.” at this point, minhee’s crying already and his voice had been shaking too much.

immediately stopping on writing the paper he has to pass later, yunseong quickly ran to the hospital the moment the younger said their location, and yunseong knows there’s a chance he might not be able to pass his paper and it would bring down his grades so much, but at the moment none of it mattered and he could only think of how scared minhee sounded. 

  
  
  


arriving not so soon after the phone call, yunseong is welcomed by the sight of a crying minhee who looked so, so scared and alone. he rushes to the younger and gives him a tight hug.

“h-hyung..”

“shh, mini, it’s going to be alright. jungmo will be alright, okay? you shouldn’t worry about anything.” he says, caressing minhee’s back and reassuring the younger that nothing bad will happen.

after awhile, the crying had subsided and when yunseong looks at minhee, he finds out that the younger had already fallen asleep due to exhaustion. 

different from the minhee earlier, this version of minhee is calm and innocent looking as if there’s nothing in the world that can possibly hurt him, and yunseong feels a pinch in his heart at the sight of this. he wishes to always see minhee like this, to never see the boy hurt or afraid because what he deserved was happiness and so much love, and if yunseong had to go so far for that to be possible, he was willing to do it. there’s nothing in this world that yunseong wouldn’t do for minhee’s happiness.

_junho is right,_ yunseong realises. _there’s only so much a person would do for a friend, and i have confused the concept of that with love. this is obviously love._

* * *

days after when jungmo had already been released from the hospital, minhee gives yunseong a call.

“yunseong hyung?”

the voice on the receiving end of the phone hums in reply, waiting for minhee to continue what he was gonna say.

“there’s something important i have to tell you. would it be alright if we meet for awhile?” 

“okay. where are we meeting up?”

“at the usual. i’ll wait for you there, okay?”

  
  
  
  


minutes after the phone call, yunseong almost instantly arrives at the location seeing how his apartment isn't so far from the playground he and minhee usually hangs out at when they have nothing else to do.

he takes a seat at the swing next to minhee, and for awhile there had only been the silence surrounding them, but it’s the type of silence that speaks for itself. it’s the comfortable type of silence where the two doesn’t feel the need to say anything as long as they have each other’s company.

minhee sucks in a deep breath.

“yunseong hyung,” he starts, and yunseong looks at him in anticipation, urging him to continue. 

“..i think i like you.” he continues, finishing off his sentence. his voice is so small compared to how it usually is.

yunseong’s face becomes unpaintable. he looks shocked, so shocked as if he didn’t expect to hear such a thing from minhee.

“me? how….”

“i’ve never realised it, but you’re the first person that comes to my mind whenever something happens regardless if it’s bad or good. when i’m happy i think of you, when i’m sad i think of you, it’s like everything i do somehow leads me to thinking about you and at first, i thought it was only normal to think like that since we’re friends, but wonjin hyung pointed out to me that i’m in love with you. if it wasn’t for him i would never come to this realisation. yunseong hyung you had always been my pillar of happiness, my support system whenever i’m down, you’re my strength and motivation. you’re always there for me no matter what happens and it made me fall for you harder.” minhee confesses, this time his gaze is focused on the ground, afraid to see the older's reaction.

hearing all of this gave yunseong so much happiness he almost couldn’t feel his face. he stands up from the swing and comes closer to minhee. 

“minhee...i like you, too.” 

minhee looks up at him in shock. 

“i’ve never noticed it either until junho pointed it out to me, but i realised there were so many things i did for you at the stake of my own grades or even my health at some point. you could literally call me and i’d rush to you no matter how far away i am from you, and i know you would be willing to do the same thing, but not once have i ever thought that you’d actually like me back, so hearing this right now is so insane…”

minhee laughs at the last part of yunseong’s sentence.

“what’s so funny?” he asks.

“the whole situation, actually. how is it that we never realised our feelings for each other until someone pointed it out to us?”

thinking about it, it was indeed so funny. the two of them looks at each other’s eyes, and minhee bursted into another fit of laughter that resulted yunseong to do the same and in that moment, nothing mattered to yunseong but the happiness and relief both of them feels after the confession, and everything feels okay. everything’s perfect and yunseong realises that junho is right. junho had always been right.

there’s nothing yunseong wouldn’t do for the sake of minhee’s happiness. 

  
  
  
  


_“minhee, can i kiss you?”_

_“of course, dumbass, do you even have to ask that?”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanksies if u managed to read until the end :D 
> 
> comments r also very much appreciated pls do tell me what u think abt this!!


End file.
